


The Return of Superman: The Miya Family Edition

by otso



Series: AtsuHina Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina Week, AtsuHina Week 2020, AtsuHina as parents, Atsumu and Shouyō has two kids, But it's late, Fluff, Future AU, M/M, Parent AtsuHina, atsumu as an actor, daddy atsumu, family au, inspire by the return of superman coz love that show, like three weeks late lols, papa shouyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otso/pseuds/otso
Summary: Atsumu, Hinata and their two babies Ken and Jia on their first episode of The Return of Superman.Day # 1 Future AU // AtsuHina Week 2020Super duper late entries.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyo/Atsumu Miya
Series: AtsuHina Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778476
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	The Return of Superman: The Miya Family Edition

A soft muffled noise echoes around the room together with sudden movement in the bed. A boy with big wide eyes stiffened from where he is as he realizes there are changes in his room.

Big, cameras like eyes staring at him and to his baby sister. 

He has seen a lot of cameras, his parents are always in front of big cameras, but the thing is, he's never in front of a camera, always behind it. Together with his baby sister, they're always watching their parents smiles and work in front of cameras and lights.

His eyes slowly roamed around their shared room and trying to count the cameras, one with a stand covered in a white sheet, and four cameras that are hanging on the wall. And some of them are facing the bed where his sister is.

What is going on?

He doesn't know, but he felt like he's in a big mission and he needs to do it —that is to save his sister and call his papa who is in the next room.

There's a noise outside his room. Barking and scratching. He paused for a little and think about the noise, his eyes widen in realization.

"Shusio..." Shusio is outside, and he's barking. And Shusio never barks unless there are people he doesn't know.

What if it is a monster and they want to eat Shusio?

He turns back at where his sister is, sleeping peacefully, and then to the camera, without any hesitation, he quickly throws his blanket away, pick up his bat (it's a plastic bat his daddy bought him) almost tripping as he runs towards the door.

The hallway is too dark and but he can hear Shusio barking in the living room. So he tried his best to not make much noise, he remembers watching Boss Baby with his father and immediately copied what he watched. Sliding on the wall while walking sideways.

Okay. It didn't work well since he almost fell, thanks to his oversized diaper.

On his way, he saw Shusio barking on what seems like a small house. The one that looks similar to his baby sister's castle house in their playroom. There are many small white houses with a big camera and dudes inside.

The man inside the house noticed him and they all turned their camera towards him like what those scary monster did he that saw on the TV his dad watching.

And he shrieks.

It wasn't manly, but he can't help it, he is not a big fan of anything scary and he also does not like meeting new people. And just having some weird guys with a camera inside a small castle-like house in their living room frightened the shit out of him.

He quickly runs back to the hallways, pushing his parent room and crying his dad's name. "Papa!" he said as he struggles to climb on the bed. "Papa!" he called again, crying his eyes out.

Hinata is quick to move when he heard his baby crying and calling him. He quickly stood up from bed, rubbing his sleep away as he helps his baby climb the bed and pull him on his lap.

"Papa... there's a monster inside our house," he said between sob as he clings on his dad's oversized shirt, which is obviously not Hinata's.

"What if they eat Shushio? Daddy is not even home yet" He cried again, and Hinata thought he really looks like Atsumu when he cries. He always juts his lips out and his ears turn red, glassy big eyes and his eyelashes shine because of the tears.

"Monsters?" His father asks. He probably got another nightmare.

His nightmare started when that one-time Atsumu watched a horror movie thinking that the kids are already sleeping, it turns out their son woke up thirsty and just in the right time to peak his head in the living room when the scariest part showed up. It was a nightmare for the couple since their son didn't stop crying.

"They are in the living room, and they have cameras, big, big, big cameras"

OH —oh. He forgot. He actually forgot to tell his kids that for the next few months, there will be lots of cameras in their house, and not just the CCTV they have, and cameraman that will follow them everywhere. Because they are shooting the Return of Superman.

The thing is they never really expose their kids in-camera, it's because of their relationship. A gay couple, although it is not new for the people, it still new in the media. Especially in Japan. Hinata and Atsumu are both professional volleyball players, members of Black Jackals, it is a widely known volleyball group in Japan and even outside. But the team never told the media about their setter and wing spiker are dating since before they even debut. It was right after Hinata got injured and need to rest for a whole year that they told everyone about their relationship, and revealed that they've been married since 2019 and has two beautiful kids.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle about how innocent his baby. Although, he wondered if they did the right decision to sign this contract and expose their kids in front of the camera. They rarely pose pictures or videos with their kids in it. It was always Atsumu who posts them because of his sudden passion for photography. And now, they really went from not giving them the life of a celebrity to waking them up in front of a camera for a reality show.

It took Hinata 20 minutes explaining about the cameras and another 10 minutes from Atsumu via phone call since their daddy is in Tokyo for a shooting. Atsumu has also entered the world of acting, he's the leading actor for a new romance drama and he's been busy lately he hasn't been home for a week now.

Later on, he found his son, which they named Ken, talking and apologizing sweetly to the cameraman and even handing them his favorite cookies. Hinata smiled, and return back on preparing something for breakfast. His son has a school today. Ken is in kindergarten, while Jia is 26 months old. He will be busy with some interviews for their first episode, and then they will have another interview at noon to introduce their family in the show. Atsumu will be back before 3 pm which is also the time Ken will be out of school.

Hinata hasn't made an appearance on TV even only for interviews during games. He has a work though. He has his own small volleyball club for teenagers who want to play volleyball, he doesn't actually teach there, but he sometimes shows up when he felt like playing.

Being surrounded by cameras after so long feels new yet familiar. Feels like filming their days again back when they're playing for Japan, but this time it is about his new family.

A small smile crawls into his face and he almost forgot he is being filmed. They might think him weird.

"Papa!" Hinata was startled at Ken's shriek, really he is Atsumu's sperm yet it feels like he got Bokuto's ear-piercing scream.

"Yes?" he asks back, wiping his hand with a towel. He makes his way towards his son's room to see a huge mess.

Like a huge mess. Ken is holding his mismatched sock, and Jia is staring at the big pile of clothes on their feet and the messy drawer. All the clothes inside the drawer that Hinata neatly folded are now wrinkly, and lying on the floor messily. He looks at the mess and then to his two kids who look at them with owlish eyes.

And before he can even speak Ken has pointed to Jia. "I tried to stop her" He protests.

Hinata looks at Jia, and they both have a silent staring contest until Jia starts crying as she clumsily walks towards Hinata and hugs his feet. She mumbled a 'sorry'.

Their first episode could probably the messiest episode ever in this show. And it probably could even worse. Hinata like kids, but he never really had the experience to take care of them. Atsumu has. He has baby bros and sis and baby cousins and nephew and probably all the types of relatives that are babies and he gets to take care of them. But out of the two, Atsumu is the busiest. So having a reality show scared him. Hinata is scared for being judge and being called 'not good enough to be a parent why to have two?' Yes, he still has does stupid insecurity demons that seem to not go away.

He quickly sat down and hugs Jia, soothing her back. "'s okay baby, you don't have to cry," he says smiling sweetly to make Jia comfortable. What he likes about his two kids is they quickly apologize when they know they are at fault.

"I'm sorry," she says in English burying her face in her father's chest. But really, he has the sweetest kid.

Hinata stares at his reflection, fixing some stray strands of his bangs. He doesn't know why he is nervous. He's been in front of many cameras for years yet here he is, having second thoughts about his decision.

A knock from the door steals his attention. He looks at the door to see Atsumu, on his other branded Gucci shirt.

"Hey beautiful," he says as he walked towards Hinata, kissing him on his lips.

"Let's go?"

"Just a minute" Hinata reply as he tries to fix his hair with the brush, which nothing happened.

—

"Hello everyone, I'm Miya Atsumu. I'm an actor and also a professional volleyball player. Black Jackal's setter" Atsumu bowed his head a little towards the camera, holding his squirming son.

"Hello, my name's Miya Shouyō. I'm his husband and I'm also in the same volleyball te—" Shouyō was interrupted by their little girl's toys falling loudly on the floor. Both older males looked at the staff in front of them, like kids getting into trouble.

"Uhm, sorry," Atsumu said rubbing the back of his head, while Hinata picks up the toy. The staff chuckled telling them that it's okay and to continue.

"Uhm, so yeah. I'm also a volleyball player— a professional volleyball player on the same team as my husband."

"Hello," Ken said as he bowed his head cutely, receiving awes from the staff. 

"My name is Miya Kensuke." He said pronouncing Kensuke as Kenshke, even Hinata couldn't help but smile.

"I'm 4 years old"

"And what is your baby sister's name?"

"Miya Jia, she's—" Ken looked at his baby sister, eyebrows almost touching as he tried to remember her age. "—she's still a baby" he concluded. Because he doesn't really remember his baby sister's age.

The staff giggled at his cuteness, and even receive louder laughs when Ken joined them, even if he obviously doesn't know the reason why they are laughing.

"Okay, can you —"

"Dad are we going to watch uncle Tobio's game today? Papa had it recorded" Ken interrupted the interviewer.

"Uhm, okay sure"

"Yehey!" Ken gave his dad a hug, and Jia squealed doing grabby hands towards her taller father. Atsumu quickly noticed his little cherub, picking him up from Hinata as Ken went towards his papa.

"Can we have popcorn then?"

"Uhm —sure"

"Papa, let's go." 

The couple looks at their kids squealing and tugging them and then to the staff.

"Uhm, guess we could reschedule the interview," one of the staff said as they watch chaos starting to build up. They both apologize embarrassingly as Hinata let himself be drag by his four-year-old kid and Atsumu following them towards the living room to watch their son's favorite uncle's game.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. My three days without wifi had me finish all of my AtsuHina wip fics.


End file.
